


Dive Into Me

by Kristin324



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, Ocean Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristin324/pseuds/Kristin324
Summary: Emma Swan is a Government Agent who researches magical sea life- but she have never believed in mermaids until Regina Mills appears on land demanding their intimate relationship they've developed in the water be reciprocated.-----or the one where the Queen of the Sea is tired of Pillow Princess Emma and wants more.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Dive Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a one shot in a FB SQ group with a picture of two girls in the ocean (one is a mermaid), having oral sex. ;) 
> 
> NSFW~

The sand was hot against the soles of my feet. The grittiness felt amazing though as I walked towards the water. The ocean always had a calming effect on me from an early age.

Story goes that my birth mom went into labor on the shores of the Atlantic Ocean. I ended up taking my first breath as the salt water caressed my skin from underneath me. My mom didn’t pick me up right away nor did my father as they watched in awe as the water rose higher towards me, engulfing me in what they could only described as a gentle embrace. My parents said I instantly stopped crying.

When I was 9, my adoptive parents took me on a boat ride and I went overboard and fell into the salty water, before they could jump in to rescue me I had swam to the surface with a bright smile on my face and told them that the ocean saved me.

When I was 16, I had my first surfing competition and ended up falling off my board, I was under the water for more than 20 minutes before the lifeguards pulled me to the surface. No one could understand how I was alive.

When I was 22, my parents witnessed me sitting at the bottom of the deep-end of our inground pool for 2 hours and some odd minutes. They were more than freaked out. I was out casted and eventually emancipated and began living on my own.

The only constant love I felt was when I was in the ocean, surrounded by sea life that ordinary people found scary. I’m 28 now; living off the coast of Maine, working for the Government as an agent that researches magical sea life and the best part is: they accept the weirdness in me and let me swim without any gear.

Taking in a deep breath of the salty air and chuckling at the irony, I dove into the first wave. The cool water pushed past me as I cleared the pathway with my arms, feeling fish and seaweed against my palms.  
I picked up speed and plunged deeper into the blackness.

Finding the clearing with the most breathtaking coral I used my hands to keep myself steady, floating vertically with the current.

I felt the tingle in my stomach before I recognized the familiarity of it. This wasn’t the first time I felt such a sensation. I smiled and laughed out loud, bubbles escaping my mouth. I squeezed my legs shut and sky rocketed towards the surface of the water, my heart was racing and the thrill of what was to happen next sparked in my veins.

As I ascended towards the surface I felt the pull on my legs, I frantically kicked my feet and felt no being or sea life under me.

The tingle sensation soared through me and I took a shaky breath. Something was between my legs.

I closed my eyes and used my hands to swipe near my center, waving my hands frantically around me as if creating a personal space bubble that would keep me safe.

I don’t know why I do this; deny the pleasure or ward off whatever it is that takes me to the highest climax I’ve ever known, but I do, every time.

In the end, I always give in and allow the ocean to swallow me whole.

I felt my legs spread and I hung my head low, defeated but completely turned on at the feelings soaring through my body.

In the cool water I felt my blood boil with warmth and goosebumps arose on my skin. In seconds my bottoms were off and I was bare from the waist down. The current of the sea rocked my hips and a slight pressure was added to my clit. I bite my lip hard and moaned. I felt tightness on my hips but as I looked down I didn’t see anything. I convinced myself that the ocean itself was a magical being, and why I let it fuck me, I have no idea but I never wanted it to stop

I bucked my hips willing against the pressure on my clit and felt the a gentle wave caress my entrance. I moaned and rocked my hips, pressing downwards. It felt so good. I reached under my shirt and caressed my hard nipples, as I felt a thrust inside of me hard and deep.

I clenched my eyes shut and allowed the sensations to wash over me. Sometimes I feel like I’m going insane, masturbating in the sea; who does that?

The pressure on my clit increased and I felt tiny waves pulsate on it, as if in a licking motion; faster and harder until my breathing hitched and I knew I was close.

With one more stroke of a wave I screamed into the depths of the sea and rocked my hips frantically against the water.

My head spun with such a climax and the current made me dizzy. I lazily floated around in bliss, only half noticing the empty pressure space under me. I kicked my legs with a stretch and swam up to the surface.

I took a breath as my head hit cold air, gasping out of reflex and to seem normal against the stares of ordinary people who might notice my approach.

I sighed deeply, being above the water never felt as good as being 500 feet below. I swam with a wave to the shore and sat in the moist sand. Luckily, no one was around as I wandered over to my towel and clothes bag, half naked.

I chuckled to myself at the memory of the first time The Sea took my bathing suit bottoms. It was embarrassing, I had to stay hidden for hours until I snuck a pair of boxers from a beach bag to put on!

I sat down on the towel and pulled on baggy shorts, looking up into the sunset. The hues of orange,blues, and pinks were mesmerizing. I was still close enough to the shore and the boulders that surrounded the pier above me. I heard movement to the right of me and out of the corner of my eye I saw chestnut hair.

“Who’s there?” I asked standing up and moving closer to the boulders. The sound of the crashing waves against the rocks were louder under the pier.

“It’s me, you idiot.”

Her voice caressed my skin ever so softly, goosebumps arose and I shivered.

“Who are you calling an idiot? Show yourself!” I demanded, standing still with my hands on my hips.

“I’m the one giving you those amazing orgasms...” the voice trailed off and I felt my cheeks warm.

“Wh- what? I... I have no idea what you are talking about,” I said in confusion as my stomach fluttered in embarrassment.

“Yes, yes you do.” The voice purred and stepped out from behind a boulder and my eyes went wide.

She was absolutely breathtaking; her wavy chestnut hair blew in the light breeze, the sun hitting the ends ever so slightly, giving it a green hue. Her brown orbs were wide and held the brightness of a pearl in them. But the complete breathtaking part was: she was half naked and from her waist down she was a—

“You’re a mermaid?!?” I whispered unbelievably and I couldn’t look away from her green glistening scales that descended down her lower body.

“And you are a human that can basically survive under water,” she stated with a smirk.

I smiled against the shock waves that was still in my brain and blatantly stared.

“Like what you see, Miss Swan?” She asked and then with the snap of her fingers she was- human. Wearing skin tight jeans and a blue blouse.

“Uh-“ I mumbled and instinctively took a step towards her. My body hummed in pleasure and I felt the tingle in my stomach.

“Uh, thank you?” I said, completely off my game.

I watched her huff deeply, a stray of hair fell on her face.

“ I am queen of the sea, no one else can touch you but me.” She said firmly, her brown orbs darkening.

I gulped, completely turned on at this point.

“H- how?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“Well, if you would have just believed in mermaids like you do everything else-“ she waved her hands in the gesture of the deep blue sea, “You and I would have met a lot sooner.” She purred again.

My clit throbbed in anticipation and I couldn’t help but blush deeper.

“So, why let me see you now?” I asked, internally laughing at this absurd conversation.

I walked closer to her, feeling so betrayed at my body for being completely submissive to her.

“Because I got tired of this pillow princess act and I want it in return!” She whispered, taking a step towards me.

“Pillow princess?” I asked as my eyes roamed over her face.

“Yes, where you receive but never give...” she stated as I felt the puffs of air on my lips as she spoke.

She reached up to tuck a strand of wet hair behind my ear and I shuddered.

I stared completely in a trance like state, not knowing what to say. I watched her perfect lips turn up into a smile.

“I want you to fuck me, Emma.” She whispered as she stepped ever closer to me, our chests meeting.

“How do you know my name?” I asked, the sensation of her breath fanning my face and her chest falling and rising on mine had me on cloud nine.

“I watched you come into this world...” she said.

My eyes went wide and I felt her catch me as I fainted into blackness.


End file.
